1. Field of the Invention This invention pertains to an improved pleated wrapper, and more particularly to a wrapper made of a pleated or partially thin sheet of material folded on itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,648 describes a wrapper for various complex objects, formed of a thin pleated sheet of material. The wrapper can be deployed around an object to form a self-closing package. In the other applications mentioned above, improvements to this wrapper and devices for making the pleated sheet are described. One problem with the wrappers so far has been that they are more suited for objects having stable or relatively fixed outlines, but are unsuited for several objects or food stuff arranged in a random configuration, such as for example, french fries or chicken nuggets. In application Ser. No. 702,265 an attempt has been made to alleviate this problem by suggesting a wrapper formed of a thin pleated sheet attached to an unpleated sheet made of a rigid, thicker material. Of course, this wrapper is made difficult to make and handle since it is made of two different types of materials.